Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head chip, a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
Background Art
In the related art, as an apparatus that records an image or letters on a recording medium by discharging a droplet-like ink to the recording medium such as a recording sheet, an ink jet printer (liquid ejecting apparatus) including an ink jet head (liquid ejecting head) is provided.
For example, JP7-137245A discloses a configuration in which a piezoelectric ceramic plate, a cover plate, and a manifold member are provided. A plurality of grooves are formed in the piezoelectric ceramic plate. A metal electrode is formed on each of the plurality of grooves. A pattern which is electrically connected to the metal electrode is formed on the surface of the piezoelectric ceramic plate. The pattern is connected to a wiring pattern of a flexible printed circuit board.
However, since the plurality of grooves are formed in the piezoelectric ceramic plate, strength at a connection portion between the pattern of the piezoelectric ceramic plate and the wiring pattern of the flexible printed circuit board may be decreased. In addition, since the pattern is required to be disposed at a position of the piezoelectric ceramic plate at which the grooves are not provided, the degree of freedom of a layout of the pattern may be low and it may be not possible to form a desired pattern.